secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson
Ben Tennyson appeared in T.G.I.S.. Appearance Ben's physical appearance has changed throughoutthe series from a ten-year-old to a sixteen-year-old. However, he retains some recurring characteristics. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age, though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. In Omniverse, Ben wears a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side. He wears theOmnitrix on his left wrist. Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt his cousin,Gwen, his Grandpa Max, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from blasters and proceed to disarm his opponent while in human form. Ben is a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 95 out of a 100. He is also shown to be a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. It was even stated by his cousin that he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance5. Ben is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Ben's main power however, is his ability to wield an alien device known as the Omnitrix, which gives him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures. Traditionally, he could only transform into ten aliens but later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an alien, Ben gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it. The Omnitrix has a built in Universal Translator that allows Ben to communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. The Omnitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Ben from dying. If Ben is in mortal danger and the Omnitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. Known Alien Transformations The Omnitrix has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens, over 80 unlocked aliens, and 69 named aliens (listed below are the aliens that Ben transformed into in the episode T.G.I.S. *Shocksquatch *Terraspin *Kickin Hawk *Heatblast *Bloxx (cameo; off-screen transformation) *Feedback *Four Arms (photo) Trivia *Ben was born in December 27th 1995 *Ben and Zak are most likely of the same or similar age. *There are several references to Ben 10 in the series. In Kur: Part 2, a bilboard was seen in the desert reading "This is It!", a reference to the Ben 10 episode Tourist Trap (S1;E5). Another includes the appearance of Aloysius Animo, Hex, and Enoch appearing in Saturday's criminal database. *Pop Up Trivia from the Ben 10 episode Game Over reviles that Weird World is one of Ben's favorite TV Shows. See Also *Ben Tennyson (the article on the Ben 10 Planet) *Ben Tennyson/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crossover Characters